


You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, OTP Feels, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, blackhill - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Maria groans, finally relaxing as the feeling begins to fade. “You're killing me, Nat.”Natasha hums thoughtfully. “There are worse ways to go.”





	You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to be able to promise that I am going to stop writing and editing these things in the middle of the night when I'm exhausted, but that would be a lie. I'm fixing my typos as I find them, apologies <3
> 
> Thanks for your kind words and kudos and reblogs you gorgeous, gorgeous people. I appreciate you more than you know.

Kinktober 2017

Day 07. Toys (substitution)

* * *

 

 

Maria goes perfectly still, her jaw clenching at the unexpected and sudden jolt of arousal that spreads throughout her body, and she prays that no one will notice. Which means, of course, that _everyone_ notices.

 

“Are you alright?” Pepper asks with a frown.

 

“You look like you're in pain,” May adds.

 

Maria waves away their worry. “I’m fine. My back is just acting up again.”

 

Across the room Natasha tries to hide her smirk as she taps away at her cell phone, presumably texting someone. Natasha glances up, meeting Maria’s eyes as she continues to tap at her phone screen, and Maria’s breath catches in her throat.

 

“Maybe you should go sit down.” Sam is looking at her with intense concern, and Maria shakes her head.

 

“Really, it's fine. I'm just going to get something to drink. If you guys will excuse me?” Maria turns away without waiting for an answer, and slowly walks over to the bar. She signals for a refill of her drink and the bartender has her topped off in minutes.

 

Natasha moves away from her quiet corner of the party to sidle up beside Maria. “Are we having fun yet?”

 

“You need to stop waiting until I'm surrounded by people to turn it on,” Maria groans, finally relaxing as the feeling begins to fade. “You're killing me, Nat.”

 

Natasha hums thoughtfully. “There are worse ways to go.”

 

Maria tilts her glass at Natasha in silent agreement and takes a slow sip of her drink.

 

Natasha cocks her head, studying Maria for a moment before she frowns. “You're shaking, Masha.”

 

“Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the sadistic Russian I'm married to keeping me on edge all night,” Maria mutters, and Natasha’s frown deepens.

 

After a few moments of silence Maria glances at her wife and sighs. “I'm sorry. I'm just.. cranky and on edge. You really are driving me insane tonight.”

 

“But it's supposed to be a fun insane, not a murderous insane,” Natasha reminds her. She steps closer, closing the distance between them so she can take Maria into her arms. “Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“I think the last one was just too much,” Maria admits softly.

 

“I’m sorry, love.” Natasha kisses Maria’s shoulder before lightly nipping at Maria’s skin. “Want me to make it better? We could sneak away.”

 

“We really can't. This is a party celebrating the Avengers and all they've done for New York. As an Avenger you're kind of required to be here.”

 

Natasha glances over Maria’s shoulder and scans the room thoughtfully. “Alright. Well. We have some options.”

 

“Do we, now?”

 

“The bathroom, the dance floor, or the sitting area in the corner. Lady’s choice.”

 

“The.. _dance floor_?” Maria laughs. “Tell me you're kidding.”

 

“I haven't gone past the second setting on that thing yet, and it has six of them. If you think you could control your reaction it’s absolutely something we could do quickly and discreetly.”

 

“You hate it when I try and control my reactions.”

 

“Hey, if you feel like screaming out my name in a room full of city officials, superheroes, and reporters, knock yourself out babe.” Natasha shivers at the thought. “That would be _insanely_ sexy.”

 

Maria considers her options, and she considers waiting until they can reasonably make an excuse to leave. “I do have an incredible poker face,” Maria muses.

 

“Oh, I was really hoping you'd pick that one.” Natasha holds Maria a bit tighter for a moment before pulling back to look her in the eye and check for any hesitation.

 

Maria smiles fondly at Natasha’s attentive behaviour. “Still green,” Maria assures her. And Natasha reads the same answer in her sapphire eyes.

 

“Alright then.” Natasha grasps Maria’s hands gently and guides them to her lips so she can brush a kiss against Maria’s knuckles. “May I have this dance?”

 

“Always,” Maria murmurs. She hesitates just long enough to remove her heels and Natasha gives her a perplexed look. “You’re taller than me in those shoes if I’m not wearing my heels,” Maria tells her, like it makes perfect sense.

 

Natasha blinks and decides that it isn’t something she needs to decipher, and she leads Maria onto the dance floor. She moves them to a mostly empty corner and squeezes Maria’s hand lightly. “You’re sure?”

 

Maria nods, and her eyes sparkle with anticipation. “Absolutely.”

 

Natasha kisses Maria’s hand once more before letting her go. Natasha then reaches into the inside pocket of her suit jacket for her phone, and Maria watches with interest as Natasha pulls up the Vibease app. “How high do you want to go?” She asks as she taps through to the control menu.

 

Maria hums thoughtfully. “Surprise me.”

 

Natasha taps her screen and Maria almost stops breathing as the small clitoral vibrator in her underwear comes to life. Natasha pockets her phone and moves to take Maria into her arms. Natasha takes Maria’s hand in her own, cradling it against her chest between their bodies, and she slides her free arm around Maria’s waist so she can hold Maria tightly.

 

“Breathe, Masha,” Natasha gently reminds her.

 

Maria inhales sharply. She leans into Natasha, pressing her forehead against Natasha’s shoulder, and ditching her heels suddenly makes sense. Maria can easily hide her face like this. Natasha turns her head to press a kiss to Maria’s temple. “You’re kind of brilliant. Have I told you that lately?”

 

Maria laughs breathlessly and squeezes Natasha’s hand. “I have my moments.”

 

The music fades briefly as the tracks switch, and as the next song begins to play the familiar opening notes make Natasha smile. Maria begins to tremble in her arms as the vibrator speed changes. Natasha had set it to adjust periodically, something she had just learned their new toy could do. Maria’d had no idea there was such an option and she bites into the shoulder of Natasha’s suit jacket to keep from crying out at the unanticipated jump in speed.

 

“Christ, Natasha,” Maria manages, a bit of a whine to her words, and Natasha can hear how close she already is.

 

Natasha presses a kiss to Maria’s shoulder and she begins to softly sing along with the music. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls has always been a song that makes Natasha think of Maria, and it feels appropriate to be singing it quietly to Maria while she comes apart in Natasha’s arms. “When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.”

 

“I love it when you sing to me,” Maria tells her.

 

Natasha smiles. “I know you do.”

 

“I’m.. I can’t hold on, babe.”

 

“I’ve got you Masha.” Natasha pulls her even closer, close enough that she can feel the vibrator pulsating against her leg. “Let go, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

 

The arm Maria has around Natasha’s neck tightens as she shudders violently. “Nat..”

 

“I’m right here, Maria,” Natasha soothes. “I’ve got you. Come for me, sweetheart.”

 

Maria whimpers softly against Natasha’s neck, and the sound Natasha makes in response is almost a purr. Natasha feels it when the vibrator kicks into the second highest setting. Even if it hadn’t been pressed against her leg Natasha still would have felt it.

 

Mara’s body goes completely rigid in her arms. Maria’s fingers, which had been stroking against the back of Natasha’s neck, spasm uncontrollably. Her blunted nails dig into Natasha’s skin and Natasha groans deeply. Maria comes with a strangled gasp and Natasha holds her tightly as she trembles. The speed on the vibrator kicked up another notch just as Maria is beginning to recover and she just barely manages to swallow the scream that tries to escape as a second orgasm crashes over her.

 

Natasha murmurs soft reassurances into Maria’s ear as the vibrator begins to wind down. Natasha knows her wife better than she knows herself, and after a few moments the vibrator turns off as the per-programmed cycle ends. Maria rests most of her weight against Natasha as she tries to catch her breath, and Natasha casually glances around the room.

 

Nobody is paying them any mind.

 

Maria groans softly, pulling Natasha’s complete attention back to the woman in her arms. “How’re you doing, sweetness?” Natasha asks gently. “Do you want to go sit down someplace?”

 

“Soon,” Maria answers quietly, “but not yet.”

 

“Do you need anything? Water?” Natasha presses. Maria is still trembling, and Natasha isn’t convinced that she shouldn’t be sitting down someplace with something to drink and maybe a foot rub.

 

“Sing for me?” Maria straightens up a bit and stops resting so much of her weight against her wife.

 

Natasha has trouble denying Maria at the best of times. In this moment, with Maria’s muscles still shaking with the aftermath of her orgasms, she knows Natasha will give her whatever she asks for. Natasha sighs with mock reluctance as she waits for a good place to jump in on the current song. Her voice wraps around Maria like a warm blanket, and Maria sinks into the feeling with a quiet sound of contentment.

 

All around them the party continues on, but Natasha and Maria are barely aware of any of it. Natasha turns them slowly as she continues to sing into Maria’s ear and Maria rests her head against Natasha’s shoulder with a smitten sigh. In that moment they may as well be the only two people left in the world.

  
And, as far as Natasha and Maria are concerned, they _are_.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure; absolutely took creative liberties with how the vibrator worked. Please do not go buy this vibrator and message me demanding to know why it doesn't do all the things I said it did. The vibrator settings, much like the cake, is a lie.


End file.
